onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Meganoide
Editing the talk pages of several anonymous users who received a message for editing a page that has since become a redirect, altering the record of their edit. He has ignored multiple people who have told him to stop multiple times. It falls under vandalism by editing talk page messages. Punishment: Two week ban. Nominator: 23:20, July 19, 2011 (UTC) He doesn't only edit the welcome message of anons but also the welcome message of registered users(!) and even corrects their grammar on their profile pages. Completely unacceptable. 23:43, July 19, 2011 (UTC) I will stop editing talk pages. I only ask to continue correcting redirects in normal pages. --Meganoide 11:23, July 20, 2011 (UTC) I still don't understand the point of those edits. 12:29, July 20, 2011 (UTC) I don't think is anything wrong with editing the code, since the text will be not altered. For example, if there is a red link in a talk page, it should be fixed otherwise the spacial page associated will be unnecessary populated with the wanted pages, although I also think there isn't really a reason to do that. No need to ban him if he stops editing talkpages (both article and user). The redirects are no reason to be banned, at least it isn't covered anywhere. 14:32, July 20, 2011 (UTC) I still don't see the point of editing redirects in articles. They go to the same page, so why alter them? 17:09, July 20, 2011 (UTC) Pointless edits that fill the activity.. And he was warned by Yata and DP in the past, and he keeps doing it.. No offence.. And its not good to just correcting welcome messages.. C'mon.. 17:16, July 20, 2011 (UTC) I don't see the point as well, but that needs to be discussed separately (it is no vandalism, it doesn't actually harm the wiki and it isn't forbidden). I can only speculate about his motives, but maybe he doesn't like the "you have been redirected" line that appears when you are.... uhm.... redirected? After all a redirect implies that you were incapable to find the article you were looking for, you needed a redirection. Really minor and not even worth mentioning. But whatever, he said he won't edit talkpages anymore, that's all that counts (the code thing is no reason for a ban, yet) 17:42, July 20, 2011 (UTC) PLS...no BANNING...he just didnt get about the talk page stuff...he was correcting the links....but talk pages were wrong..but I think he can continue editng the redirects:) They were not wrong. Those were what they originally said so they are right. Editing them for any reason at all is asinine. He even edited article talk page comments before too. SeaTerror 17:57, July 30, 2011 (UTC) Forum Reopen It has come to my attention that a certain user, who shall remain nameless.......*looks at forum title*...................nvm, it has come to my attention that Meganoide has been running his so called "pointless edits" amuck again. So i declare this forum........REOPEN -- 16:32, May 14, 2012 (UTC) He has been told repeatedly to stop and has ignored all messages. He also refuses to provide any reason for his edits when asked. I propose a one month ban. 16:44, May 14, 2012 (UTC) :Some people told him to stop because they don't like his edits, so it's just a matter of opinions and "edit testes", beside the first discussion was about editing other talk pages. Letting aside the discussion on Meganoide my opinion on the redirect thing is: * Fixing not canon name redirects is a good thing, for example something like "Jimbe → Jinbe". * Fixing short-name or nickname redirects is irrelevant, I don't see it as a task to do, but I don't see a reason to undo it. Some example "Luffy → Monkey D. Luffy" or "Whitebeard → Edward Newgate", just a note some people may prefer to see the actual name in the tooltip instead of a nickname (Whitebeard vs Whitebeard) (and technically the short-name case is a little different from the nickname case, because the latter is more reasonable in my opinion). * Fixing redirect to merged pages as well different topic pages is a bad thing, for example "Gear Second → Gomu Gomu no Mi/Gear Second Techniques" or "Shandian Village → Skypiea#Shandian Village". This is because in these cases the redirect works as an anchor for a concept or a topic different from the page which is redirecting to, this is useful because if in future we decide to make the Gear Second tab a page on its own, we don't have to fix the links. Now to the main point: I see many people who keep undoing Meganoide's edits because "fixing redirects is pointless", I agree with that but it's also pointless to reword a phrase just because I want or to remove a comma, why do you *must* undo this kind of edit? Think about it: if I make a new article from the beginning, would you change Whitebeard to Whitebeard? Because the real point here, in my opinion, is not "fixing redirects" but "undoing-fixing redirects" and "undoing-undoing-fixing redirects", because as matter of fact it's you people who keep reverting Meganoide's edits who are starting edit wars, Megaonoide can be blamed for continuing them, but it's not him who started it. I think that if "fixing redirects" is pointless than "undoing-fixing redirects" is pointless^2 and "undoing-undoing-fixing redirects" is pointless^3 and so on... While Meganoides edits are pointless, undoing those edits is even more pointless. And you should try and notice how stupid it looks on the WA to see a war between contributors start over something as pointless as this. It's like you're just searching for reasons to have an edit war over and you found a perfect one! There's nothing pointless about undoing his edits. SeaTerror 20:17, May 14, 2012 (UTC) That's your whim as it's his whim to do those edits, you just arbitrary decided that those edits are not allowed.